


Dressed in Starlight (And Very Little Else)

by LiesandJintrigue



Category: VIXX
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hakyeon has designed a little something he'd like Hongbin to model for him. Emphasis on the "little".





	Dressed in Starlight (And Very Little Else)

**Author's Note:**

> Hongbin. Thong. Hongbin in a thong. Thongbin. That's it, that's the fic. The infamous [Starlight Thong](https://www.instagram.com/p/w46kF6jrkv/) inspired this.

 

“Why don’t you try it on for me Bin?” Hakyeon smiled. Hongbin looked doubtfully at the small triangle of fabric in Hakyeon’s hand. It hardly looked bigger than a napkin and was no doubt just as flimsy. He picked up the cloth with his fingertips and almost threw it across the room once he saw it fully. As if the small pink ribbon wasn’t bad enough, there was a small star charm hanging from it as well. Hakyeon watched Hongbin struggle to keel over in embarrassment. Hakyeon wanted him to try on this underwear, this thong, that he had designed. It wouldn’t be the first time Hakyeon had asked his boyfriend to be his model but it was the first time he’d asked him to wear something so…..non-existent.

 

“Well?”

 

“Won’t I uh- spill out?” Hongbin coughed nervoulsy, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks. Hakyeon chuckled softly and nudged Hongbin in the direction of the changing area.

 

“Wouldn’t that be a sight to see?”

 

A few minutes later, Hongbin was regretting his life decisions. The underwear definitely did not fit. No matter how he tried, the navy mesh fabric simply could not cover him adequately. There was no mirror behind the dressing screen, a small blessing. If he had seen his reflection he was fairly certain his heart would give out in embarrassment. Hakyeon was waiting just on the other side of the embroidered screen, tapping his shoe in impatience. Hongbin gathered what little courage he could muster and shuffled out into the open. Hakyeon sat in the overstuffed chair that had been placed in one corner of the room. One long leg was crossed over the other and a bright smile broke over his face as he watched Hakyeon shuffle closer.

 

“Look at you!” Hakyeon exclaimed.

 

And Hakyeon certainly did look, a smile plastered across his face as he drank in every inch of Hongbin’s smooth skin. Hongbin caught a flicker of something dark and wanting in Hakyeon’s eyes as they grazed over him. Hongbin’s reflex was to squeeze his thighs together slightly as he felt a throb of arousal under Hakyeon’s unwavering gaze. The mesh of the underpants felt tighter against his skin and he realized, in embarrassment, that he was starting to get hard. Hakyeon realized it as well because before Hongbing could turn away, Hakyeon was uncrossing his legs to lean in closer to stare unabashedly at Hongbin’s thickening length.

 

“That took less than I thought it would.” Hakyeon marveled, reaching out to pull Hongbin’s hands away when he cringed and tried to cover himself. Hongbin inwardly cursed himself for getting worked up so quickly when Hakyeon hadn’t even touched him yet.

 

“I love that you’re so reactive,” Hakyeon said as if he’d read Hongbin’s mind. There was a note of admiration in his voice that soothed any anxiety that had started stirring in Hongbin’s gut. Hakyeon reached out to tap the silver star charm on the bow, pressing firmly against the outline of  the cock head before reaching for Hongbin’s hand to give it a soft squeeze. Hongbin looked down at Hakyeon and the elder gave him a reassuring smile. 

 

“Why don’t you come give me a closer look at the design,” Hakyeon said, a smirk playing at the corner of his lips. He ran a hand along his own thigh before giving it a light pat, an invitation. Hongbin clamored onto the chair, placing his legs on either side of Hakyeon’s thighs. The movement only pulled the strained fabric tighter across his growing erection, the friction causing the slightest spark of pleasure. A satisfied hum left Hakyeon as he watched a drop of precum soak into the fabric, making it darker. A small smack jolted Hongbin forward and he braced himself on the high back of the chair. He gaped down at Hakyeon.

 

“I bet your ass looks amazing in this thong, Bin” Hakyeon said, grabbing a handful of cheek.

 

“My ass always looks amazing,” Hongbin retorted with a snort. Another slap rocked him forward, his barely contained cock wavering in front of Hakyeon who licked his lips. Slipping two fingers along the hem of the g-string, Hakyeon stared coyly up at Hongbin.

 

“How convenient. I could just pull this small piece of fabric aside and fuck you. Much easier than messing with boxers; maybe you should make the switch?”

 

Hongbin shuddered lightly at the thought of wearing the thong all day under his regular clothes. He would likely make a mess of his pants before lunchtime if the way he was feeling was any indication.  He wavered above Hakyeon, eyes closed as he tried to tamp down the idea of wearing a thong more often.

Warm hands circled his slim waist and tugged. Hakyeon pulled Hongbin down so he could properly sit on his lap, his knees pressed into the cushion. Their bodies were nearly flush and Hongbin shifted so he could see the love and excitement glowing in his boyfriend’s eyes. It was one of his favorite parts when they were together. Tipping forward again, Hongbin lightly pressed his lips against Hakyeon’s hoping to convey a small fraction of his feelings. Hakyeon’s lips were soft and warm and he kissed Hongbin back gently. Lips parted, tongues sliding together, they made out for a few minutes, enjoying being in each others’ space. When Hongbin shifted he felt Hakyeon’s erection pressing into his thigh and he circled his hips down to grind against it.

 

“Bin,” Hakyeon groaned into his mouth, hot and wet. He gripped Hongbin’s hips and grinded back up, their kisses becoming more fervent. 

 

“P-lease” Hongbin whimpered against the other man’s lips. Hakyeon pulled back so he could see Hongbin’s face clearly. The younger’s eyes were half lidded, his cheeks pink and his mouth set in a kiss swollen pout. He never felt more beautiful than in the moments those moments Hakyeon took to scan his face. 

 

“I don’t have any lube with me. We used my last reserves Wednesday when you dropped by during lunch.”

 

Hongbin made a noise of frustration. He remembered that day. Hakyeon had bent him over his work table, worked him open until he was begging for it and left him wrecked. He needed Hakyeon’s cock in him one way or the other or he thought he might explode. Wiggling out of Hakyeon’s loose hold, Hongbin slipped off his lap and sank to his knees in front of the chair. He placed his hands on Hakyeon’s thighs and felt the muscles there jump under his touch.

  
  


“Please, let me suck you off then.” He begged. Hakyeon regarded him with an amused look, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you expecting me to turn that down when you ask so nicely?” He leaned forward in the chair to cup Hongbin’s cheeks. He pressed his thumbs into Hongbin’s cheeks where his dimples sat. Hongbin smiled so his dimples deepened. Hakyeon gave him a quick kiss before settling back into the chair. Gesturing at the tent in his slacks he gave a nod.

 

“Get to it then.”

 

Hongbin didn’t waste any time, eagerly discarding Hakyeon’s belt to fumble with the button. Once he had wrestled the fabric down over Hakyeon’s hips he took a moment to collect himself and admire his boyfriend. Hakyeon’s cock stood waiting for his attention, enticingly hard. Hongbin touched it lightly, making a happy sound in the back of his throat. He’d always thought Hakyeon had been blessed with amazing proportions. His dick was no different, being a perfect length to hit that spot deep in Hongbin that made him see stars. It was a shame they didn’t have any lube because he had the urge to ride Hakyeon until he cried in exhaustion, but he was willing to settle for just getting his mouth on that perfect cock. He tore his gaze away from the cock in his hands to gaze reverently up at his boyfriend.

 

“God I love you.”

 

Hakyeon laughed softly and brushed a lock of hair back from Hongbin’s forehead. 

 

“I love you, too Bin.”

 

Hongbin smiled back, his face flushing in happiness. He rested one hand on Hakyeon’s thigh before he sat up on his knees so he could get to work. Without out much preamble, he began to place wet kisses against Hakyeon’s hot skin. He moved closer to the base before redirecting his attention elsewhere. Above him Hakyeon huffed in mock annoyance and Hongbin smiled into his hip. Finally he placed a few small kisses directly to the underside of Hakyeon’s cock before mouthing his way up to the tip. He swirled his tongue over the frenulum and Hakyeon groaned quietly, Encouraged, Hongbin moved to wrap his lips around the tip and suckled eagerly, tasting the slightly bitter precum that had gathered at the slit. With his hand he carefully massaged Hakyeon’s sac.

 

“Fuck you’re doing great.”

 

Hongbin hummed in agreement, enjoying the praise. The boost to his ego made him bold and he sank down to take more of Hakyeon’s length. He relished how it felt on his tongue, how it pulsed in time with his boyfriend’s heartbeat. He pushed forward until the tip nudged against the back of his throat, careful not to gag.

 

“Baby,” Hakyeon breathed after a few minutes, squeezing his hand. Hongbin slid off Hakyeon’s cock with a soft pop and looked up, his large eyes wet with unshed tears. He continued stroking Hakyeon without missing a beat. Hakyeon’s breath hitched.

 

“I’m close, ok?” His fingers threaded into Hongbin’s hair and gently guided him back to his cock. Hongbin let himself be guided when Hakyeon’s length slid back against his tongue, he double his efforts. There was something immensely satisfying about knowing he was the one that was making Hakyeon feel good. When the older man would shake apart from his touch, it gave Hongbin a swell of pride that he’d come to love and look forward to. Hongbin let Hakyeon set the pace, his grip in his hair firm but not unpleasant as he pushed Hongbin down on his cock again and again. 

 

“Touch yourself. I want you to come with me” Hakyeon gasped out with effort, his hips bucking slightly.

 

Hongbin complied, gripping his own cock through the mesh thong. It was soaked though, probably ruined, but he didn’t care and he doubted if Hakyeon did either at that point. As he thrust into his hand, small moans escaped his mouth, sending vibrations to Hakyeon’s cock in his mouth. The older man’s hips lifted slightly off the chair, pushing  further into Hongbin’s mouth and he fought the urge to gag again. It had been awhile since Hakyeon had fucked his mouth and enjoyed the slip in Hakyeon’s control. His own hand quickened on his cock as he felt Hakyeon tensing before he cried out. As the first spurts of cum hit Hongbin’s tongue his own orgasm seized him unexpectedly. He cupped his cock as it pulsed, cum further soaking the ruined underpants. Above him Hakyeon slumped boneless and panting in the chair, watching Hongbin’s face. Hongbin looked him in the eye as he swallowed Hakyeon’s release, licking his lips afterwards. Hakyeon offered him an exhausted smile in return and weakly patted his thigh, an invitation to join him in the chair. Hongbin grabbed a few tissues to clean up from a box lying nearby before standing on his shaky legs to crawl back into Hakyeon’s lap. His skin was still hot and sticky with sweat but he’d never turn down post-orgasmic cuddles when he knew how much it meant to Hakyeon. They locked fingers idly and waited for their heartbeats to slow down. Hongbin was sure that Hakyeon had dozed off to sleep when the elder shifted underneath him.

 

“The thong wasn’t so bad after all was it?” Hakyeon  said sleepily.

Hongbin regarded the damp underwear that still clung to his body, with slight disgust.

 

“I guess it wasn’t all that horrible.” Hongbin conceded. It had led to a pretty decent orgasm after all. They were silent again for a few minutes, Hongbin’s eyes sliding closed as he felt the weight of sleep pressing him. Hakyeon hummed below him, his voice barely audible.

 

“So we can add on a fancy garter belt next then?”

 

Hongbin’s eyes snapped open, no longer sleepy. A garter belt  _ would  _ look amazing on his slim waist.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything is ages! This came from a multi day conversation with one of my Vixx mutuals, who I am very grateful for. <3


End file.
